


[Podfic] Touched

by kalakirya



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - psychics, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of waldorph's story</p><p>
  <i>Athelstan is an emp/telepath/pmetry/clairvoyent/whatever, sent to be a monk because that's what people do w/'touched' children (structured environment, fewer different thoughts, prayer works as meditation, easier to keep a handle on your mind so it doens't overload/go-crazy), + religious touched-by-god-cultural-stuff. Vikings don't recognise that he's like this 'coz their pyschs present v. differently (eg. Floki, diff. kind of 'touched by gods'). -anon</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Touched

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These are not the stories I meant to write.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737196) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



**Title:** Touched

  
 **Pairings:** none

  
 **Length:** 4 minutes 51 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (5MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/touched)

 


End file.
